Fallin' For You
by Boxoroxers
Summary: Colbie Calliat Songfic. Shaggy and Velma begin to realise that they're more than friends. *Eyebrow Wiggle* Rated K Plus for Kissing.


**A/N: Hello, there! I'm back! I'd just like to thank the people who favorited and reviewed 'Speak Now'. I really appreciate it! Now, this is a Shaggy/Velma story-songfic to 'Fallin' For You' by Colbie Calliat, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Scooby-Doo and all related characters belong to Hanna-Barbera and Warner Brothers, Fallin' For You lyrics belong to Colbie Calliat.**

* * *

><p><em>I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you, dropping so quickly. <em>

_Maybe I should keep this to myself, wait until I know you better._

Velma Dinkley thought quietly to herself as she doodled in her notebook during biology. Finally focusing on what she was writing, she was startled to realize her notes had 'Mrs. Velma Rogers' scribbled all over the margins. "Jinkies, I'd better pay attention here," she whispered quietly to herself.

_I am trying not to tell you, but I want to. _

_I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feelin', _

_but I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head._

Shaggy was one of her bestest friends, which made it so much harder to onfess these odd feelings she had fir him, but it was killing her not to tell him.

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you. _

_I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you. _

_I've been waitin' all my life and now I've found you._

_ I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you, _

_I'm fallin for you._

She found herself thinking about shaggy more and more often, even creeping into her mind when doing mundane things such as vaccuming and reading.

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand, pull me towards you, and we start to dance. _

_All around us, I see nobody. Hearin' silence, it's just you and me._

Homecoming dance. Shaggy and Velma went together as usual, 'Just friends', though, much to Velma's dissapointment. She was helping herself To some refreshments when Shaggy shyly asked her to dance. She bashfully accepted, and soon they were twirling on the dance floor along with Fred and Daphne, and Velma could think of nothing better to be doing.

_I'm trying not to tell you, but I want to. _

_I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding what I'm feelin', _

_but I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head._

As Shaggy held her close, she was oh-so-tempted to try to explain her feelings toward him, but the words kept getting stuck in her throat. 'It'll ruin our friendship,' she thought sadly.

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you. _

_I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you. _

_I've been waitin' all my life and now I've found you. I don't know what to do; _

_I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin for you._

She got hone that night and realized just how much she liked Shaggy. She thought about him all the time. 'Wow,' she thought, 'I think I'm falling in lobe with my best friend. How cliche.'

_Oh, I just can't take it. My heart is racin'. _

_Your motions keep spinnin' out._

The next day the gang had a mystery, and Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby were creeping about an old museaum. Scooby had wandered a few feet away and wasn't within earshot anymore. Velma decided that this was as hood a time as ever to express the feelings that felt as if they were about to burst out at any minute.

_I've been spendin' all my time just thinkin' bout you. _

_I don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you. _

_I've been waitin' all my life and now I've found you. I_

_ don't know what to do; I think I'm fallin' for you, _

_I'm fallin for you. I think I'm fallin' for you._

Shaggy stated at her for a great while, but just as Velma was preparing for the worst, Shaggy yelled out a 'Whoop' and a "Yes!". "So, I take it you don't think I'm a slimy non-girl who's not dating material?" Shaggy answered by planting a kiss on her lips.

_I can't stop thinkin' bout it, I want you all around me, and now I just can't hide it._  
><em>(I think I'm fallin' for you.)<em>  
><em>I can't stop thinkin' bout it, I want you all around me, and now I just can't hide it. I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you.<em>

They walked out of the museaum, hand in hand, a few hours later, their shoulders both feeling lighter and their hearts feeling bigger.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, I'm fallin' for you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw! Happy Ending! Haha, that was so fun to write :) Please Review!**

**~Brianna**


End file.
